Many structures are dependent on sump pumps to maintain dry basements. However, the same rain storms that threaten basement flooding can also cause power interruptions that render traditional line-voltage-powered sump pumps useless. As a result, sump pump users frequently incur the expense of purchasing and installing a second, back-up sump pump using an alternative energy source. However, such back-up sump pumps often have limited pumping rates relative to primary sump pumps.